Una foto contigo
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Quien diría que a cierta peli-rosa le interesen los famosos selfies tanto así que un día en su habitación se tomara muchas fotos, aunque el problema era ninguna la convencía. Mientras tanto cierto joven de cabellera azulada la estaba observando, ¿Que opinará Ikuto al respecto? / One-shot Amuto /
**Declaimer : **Shugo Chara! Es propiedad de Peach-Pit.

* * *

 **Una foto contigo**

One-shot

Los años pasaron y Amu por fin estaba en su primer año de secundaria. Ahí conoció nuevas amistades (Aunque claro que no se olvidaba de sus amigos los guardianes que seguro estarán en alguna otra secundaria como ella), nuevos profesores, nuevos grupos al igual que nuevos talleres; pero sobre todo Amu conoció nuevas **modas**.

Claro, como el Facebook, twitter, y esa clase de cosas que para ser sinceros a la peli-rosa no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero había algo en especial que la mayoría de sus compañeras en la clase hacían, sobre todo aquellos que tenían su celular propio y eso era: _**Los selfies**_.

En un principio Amu se preguntaba: ¿Y qué carajos es eso?

Pero gracias a una amable amiga que pudo hacer ese año escolar entendió de lo que se trataba. Básicamente era solo agarrar tu celular, colocarlo delante de ti y tomarte una foto tú mismo. Aunque claro si quieres puedes poner caras graciosas o alguna pose.

¿Sencillo no?

Pues a Amu le causo tanta curiosidad ese tema que no pudo evitar en hacer lo mismo cuando había llegado a su casa. Subió las escaleras, agradecía en su mente que no estuvieran presentes sus charas Ran, Miki y Suu ya que hubiera sufrido muchas burlas tal vez por parte de ellas. Al llegar a su habitación procuro que la puerta estuviera con seguro para que no hubiera interrupción alguna (obviamente hablamos de sus padres.)

\- Bien… ahora… -De su bolso donde estaban los huevos de sus charas saco su celular para poder encenderlo.

No sin antes, claro, arreglarse un poco, ya que había regresado de su secundaria hecha un desastre. Se acercó a uno de sus cajones de su escritorio, cogió su peine para después colocarse al frente de su espejo y arreglarse un poco aquellos mechones rebeldes. Cabe decir que como el tiempo había pasado nada de ella cambio tanto físicamente, seguía llevando su tan conocido clip en forma de cruz en su cabello y eso le hacía ver única a su manera.

\- Ya está.- Se dijo a si misma luego de que había terminado. Se arregló un poco la blusa soltando el primer botón de esta para hacerla ver un poco más "rebelde". –Ahora vamos a eso.

Se acercó a su balcón para tener una mejor iluminación y ahí empezo a tomarse muchas _**selfies**_ , unas cuantas ponía caras graciosas, en otras mostraba su semblante Cool and Spicy como se le conocía en la primaria y también, porque no, unas cuantas caritas tiernas y adorables.

\- No, no, no, no, no. -Se replicaba muchas veces cuando veía su celular, al parecer ninguna de las fotos que se había tomado le convencía del todo. - ¿Qué dirán los demás si les muestro estas fotos?

\- Tal vez que te ves muy ridícula haciendo eso.-

Que sorpresa se llevó Amu al escuchar una voz tan conocida para ella y que para colmo estaba en SU balcón.

\- ¡N-No pedí tu opinión! - Exclamo molesta y con ambas mejillas sonrojadas debido también a la vergüenza que le había dado.- Además… ¡¿Qué haces en mi balcón?!

El chico de ojos zafiro solo soltó una pequeña risa. Amaba verla con esa expresión.

\- Nada en particular, solo venía a visitarte. –Ya que la puerta de su balcón estaba abierta, aprovecho eso para poder pasar a la habitación con ambos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Pero veo que estas "ocupada" en algo. - Hizo un énfasis en la palabra ocupada causando que Amu se avergüence aún más.- La juventud de ahora y sus modas, no puedo creer que también te dejaras llevar por eso.

\- No sabes mis razones… - La peli-rosa trato de excusarse.

\- No, claro que no se tus razones. – Pauso un poco mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero ya que estoy de buen humor puedo ayudarte.

Y ahora podemos ver a una Amu muy confundida, ¿Ikuto ayudarla?, ¿Hablaba en serio?

No es que sea algo raro, es más, la ayudo demasiadas veces en situaciones complicadas para ella, pero para que la ayude en esto de tomarse una simple foto le pareció algo extraño.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, se cómo tomarme una buena foto yo sola, ya no soy una niña.-

\- ¿De verdad?, entonces si sabes tomarte una buena foto tu sola, ¿Por qué te quejabas tanto que no salía bien? – Ikuto no borraba esa sonrisa perversa de su rostro, sabía que eso enojaría a su querida Amu.

Por otro lado ella solo se estremeció un poco al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Eso es acoso maldito gato pervertido! - Exclamo con ambas mejillas rojas como un tomate, ya suficiente vergüenza había pasado y peor aún que Ikuto vio todo lo que hizo desde un inicio que había llegado a su habitación.

\- No, no lo es. – Ikuto solo quería darle la contra.

\- Si, si lo es. – y ella no iba a darle la razón tan fácilmente.

\- Que no.

-Que sí.

Así una de las pocas peleas sin sentido que ambos tenían había empezado. Eso duro por lo menos unos minutos, normalmente todo terminaba hasta que uno cediera y le dieran la razón al otro, pero como cierto peli-azul estaba con poco tiempo ya que tenía que ir a su instituto en unos minutos decidió cambiarle el tema.

\- Ya no importa, ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

\- ¡Ya dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda!

\- Oh, qué mal… si quieres me puedo ir. – Y como si de un mago se tratara, rápidamente de su bolsillo saco el celular rosado de Amu lustrándole en la cara como si fuera un juguete.- Y me puedo llevar esto para recordarte.

\- ¡Pero como…! – Amu busco sobre su mesita y hasta en sus bolsillos para verificar si tenía su celular. Los resultados ya eran más que obvios. – Además de pervertido, eres un ladrón.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Jugo un poco con los adornos que colgaba del teléfono rosado.

\- ¿Me podrías devolver mi celular, Ikuto?

\- ¿Cómo se pide? - Ikuto ya se creía un profesor tratando de enseñar modales.

\- Por favor, ¿Me devolvieras mi celular?

\- Buena chica. –Apoyo su cuerpo contra la puerta del cristal que era la que cerraba el balcón y con su mano derecha sostenía el aparato. –No.

\- ¡Dame mi celular Ikuto! – Amu ya molesta se acercó bruscamente tratando de arrebatarle su celular.

Por el lado del chico sabía cómo ella iba a reaccionar así que no por algo tenía movimientos de un gato ya que pudo esquivar a la chica que se venía contra él haciendo que la joven peli-rosa choque con la puerta de cristal, causando que Ikuto suelte una sonora carcajada.

Eso había sido muy cruel de su parte.

-Te lo devolveré si me haces un favor.-

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Se quejaba mientras sobaba una parte de su cara.

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Eh? - Eso le pareció tan extraño que no pudo evitar en apegarse más al cristal mostrándose dudosa por su petición.- ¿Qué tramas ahora?

\- ¿Crees que te voy a besar?, bueno… si eso quieres podemos hacerlo. – Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios, era tan típico en Ikuto.

-¡Claro que no! – Una vez más el sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Amu.

\- Entonces obedece.- Lo último fue pronunciado en un tono serio haciendo que Amu no tenga más opción que obedecer. Todo sea para que la dejara en paz y le devuelva el celular.

En ese mismo momento que la peli-rosa cerro los ojos, Ikuto aprovecho el momento para acercarse lo más rápido a ella y abrazarla por los hombros atrayéndola a él. Coloco el celular en cámara para ponerla frente de ellos y tomar así rápidamente una selfie de los dos. Lo bueno es que Amu pudo abrir los ojos en el momento justo cuando había tomado la foto, pero su expresión era de sorpresa.

Igual ambos habían salido muy bien.

\- Ahora si puedes estar tranquila, te ves bien. – Le devolvió su celular mostrándole la foto que se habían tomado.

\- Gra-gracias… - Agradeció mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

\- Amu… - Este se acercó a su oído de la contraria para susurrarle unas simples palabras: - No es necesario una foto para que notes lo linda que eres, yo siempre te tome las mejores fotos en los mejores ángulos… - estaba a punto de mencionar la palabra "pervertido", pero prefirió escucharlo terminar:

\- Y esos están guardados en mi mente.

La última frase fue el golpe final para que sienta que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, no esperaba que Ikuto diga algo así. Debería ser así de lindo algunas veces, aunque sea para ella.

A los pocos minutos el violinista ya se tenía que ir, salió por el lugar que ya estaba acostumbrado, se le hacía tarde para ir al instituto así que trato de despedirse de la manera más rápida posible y finalmente irse de la habitación.

Amu miraba la foto que Ikuto había tomado, se veían muy bien, hasta pensó que harían una linda pareja, ¿Por qué no tenerla como foto de pantalla para apreciarla todos los días?

* * *

 **Inspiración gracias a la imagen de portada.**

 **¡Hola! ~ ¿Alguien me recuerda? ¿No? , Ok.(?)**

 **No importa, aun así gracias por leer este pequeño one-shot y pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y redacción si se encuentra, estaba tratando de mejorar este último tiempo de ausencia.**

 **Espero seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**

 **¡Cuídense!**

 **Ruthy-chan.**


End file.
